Molepaw (TNP)
|pastaffie=''None |death= Greencough |namest=Kit: Apprentice: |namesl=Molekit Molepaw |familyt=Father: Mother: Sisters: |familyl=Brackenfur Sorreltail Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Poppyfrost, Seedkit, Lilykit |mentor=Unknown |apps=None |livebooks=''Twilight, ''Sunset |deadbooks=None}} Molepaw is a large tom with an unknown description. History In the New Prophecy Arc ''Twilight :Molekit, along with his siblings, Cinderkit, Poppykit, and Honeykit, are born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur of ThunderClan. Although Cinderpelt, ThunderClan's medicine cat, dies to protect them during a badger attack on their camp, Leafpool arrives at the right time and helps Sorreltail safely deliver her kits. :After the badger attack, Leafpool mentions to Brackenfur that he has four healthy kits. At the mention of this, Brackenfur curls his tail in delight, and he dashes off into the nursery to see them. Sunset :Molekit is introduced as one of Sorreltail's four kits. His mother remarks that he is the only tom, and he is said to be the biggest of her litter. He, along with his littermates, are given their names in this book. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :While reflecting upon the harshness of the recent leaf-bare, it is mentioned that the season brought not only hunger, but death as well. Molepaw is said to have died of a cough that had not responded to Leafpool's herbs, and that Rainwhisker, one of his uncles, had been killed by a falling branch during a storm. Eclipse :When his sisters, Honeypaw and Poppypaw, get ready for their warrior ceremony, Sorreltail sadly remarks that her son, Molekit, should have been there as well, receiving his warrior name. Sunrise :When Honeyfern is bitten by an snake, Sorreltail mournfully yowls that she can't lose another kit, after losing Molekit when he was so young. In the Omen of the Stars Arc Fading Echoes :While Lionblaze and Cinderheart are talking about how Ivypaw and Dovepaw have fallen out, Cinderheart sadly reflects on the times where she used to argue with Molepaw and Honeyfern, while they were alive. Trivia *Molepaw has WindClan blood because his great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Molepaw has SkyClan blood, because his grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *Molepaw has been referred to by his kit name in ''Eclipse and Sunrise , despite being called by his apprentice name in The Sight and Fading Echoes . Family Members Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: :Lilykit: :Seedkit: Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Grandmothers: :Frostfur: :Willowpelt: Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Thornclaw: Aunts: :Brightheart: :Cinderpelt: Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: Great-Aunts: :Brindleface: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Goosefeather: Nephew: :Molepaw: Niece: :Cherrypaw: Nieces/Nephews: :Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Kate's official blog Cousins: :Stonefur: :Mistystar: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Perchkit: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Longtail: :Sandstorm: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Foxleap: :Icecloud: :Bramblestar: :Tawnypelt: :Tadpole: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Briarlight: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Lionblaze: :Hollyleaf: :Jayfeather: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Tigerheart: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Males Category:Characters Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Apprentices Category:Deceased Characters Category:Minor Character Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters